wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
I Called It!
When Stephen announces something before it happens or anyone knows it will happen, and it then comes to pass, Stephen is able to declare I Called It. This does not make Stephen psychic, because (like Filipinos) there is no mention of psychics in the Bible, therefore they don't exist. Even if they did, it would be Un-American to try to read God's plan, like a jerk trying to read your newspaper over your shoulder on a bus. Things Stephen Has Called Wal•Mart becoming a sovereign nation On October 25, 2005 during The Threat Down, Stephen stated that in-store health care was one of the last steps toward Wal•Mart becoming a sovereign nation. Less than a week later, on the November 2, 2005 edition of The Colbert Report, Stephen declared "I Called It!" in response to a New York Times article that said Wal•Mart was creating a War Room. The only reason to have a War Room is if you're going to war to create your own nation. Russ Lieber being "a nut short" On the November 1, 2005 edition of The Colbert Report Stephen called liberal talk radio host Russ Lieber "ball-less" and "a nut short." The very next night, Stephen played a phone message in which Lieber explains that he has only one testicle as a result of a 4-H accident and then pointed out "I Called It!" Eliot Spitzer being elected Governor of New York On the November 7, 2005 edition of The Colbert Report Stephen predicted Eliot Spitzer would be elected Governor of the Empire State, saying "I'm gonna call it right. You're gonna win. It's done, it's in the bag. You can stop raising money." Almost one year to the day later, Spitzer was elected overwhelmingly thanks to Stephen calling it and The Colbert Bump. 2005 CMA Single Of The Year, Musician Of The Year and Female Vocalist On the November 14, 2005 episode of The Report, Stephen predicted that Lee Ann Womack's song I May Hate Myself In The Morning would win at the 2005 Country Music Association awards for Single Of The Year. The song expresses the notion that sometimes the only way to get over a broken heart is through repeated sexual congress with the one you used to love. I May Hate Myself In The Morning won the award. Stephen's predictions for Musician Of The Year, Jerry Douglas, and Female Vocalist Of The Year, Gretchen Wilson, were also correct. Tripling of the African elephant population On the Monday, July 31, 2006 broadcast of The Report (during the same segment of The Wørd that also birthed the term Wikiality) Stephen pronounced that Africa has more elephants today than it did ten years ago. He went on to ask the Nation to visit Wikipedia and to create an entry under Elephants which showed that that the population of African elephants had tripled in the last six months. A mere 2 months and 18 days later, on the October 18, 2006 broadcast of The Colbert Report, Stephen proclaimed "I Called It!" in response to an August report that the population of elephants in Africa had seen their biggest increase since 1974. The explosion of elephants is apparently so extreme that elephant vasectomies are being performed. Pluto Remaining A Planet On the October 26, 2005 broadcast of The Report, during an interview with astrophysicist Neil deGrasse Tyson, Stephen defended third graders worldwide by rebuking deGrasse Tyson's efforts to revoke Pluto's status as a planet. On the August 17, 2006 edition of The Report, Stephen reported that The International Astronomical Union had met in Prague and settled their dispute: Pluto remains a planet. deGrasse Tyson appeared at the C Desk with Stephen in order to discuss his humiliating intellectual defeat. He claimed he had "never wanted to kick Pluto out of the solar system." The 2006 Academy Awards The week before the 2006 Academy Awards, Colbert used The Da Colbert Code to determine the winners of the Best Supporting Actor, Best Supporting Actress, Best Actor, Best Actress, and Best Picture categories. On the March 6th, 2006 episode, Stephen proclaimed a victorious "I Called It!" after nailing all 5 of the major awards. Saginaw Spirit win streaks In his Sports Update for October 9, 2006, Stephen predicted that Steagle Colbeagle the Eagle would lead the Saginaw Spirit (the hockey team that is the focus of his update) to a sweep of a three game road trip (Stephen used a broom to illustrate his point). The team did in fact win all 3 games on the road trip. In his Spor Repor for December 5, 2006, Stephen trash talked the Sault Sainte Marie Greyhounds, whom the Saginaw Spirit were playing in an upcoming 2 game "home and home" weekend. Stephen then said that his trash talk was good for a 2 game sweep of the weekend. The team did in fact win both games. Special 'I Called It! Edition': "I Deified It!" The Divinity of Raj Patel To further prove Stephen's Divine origins we have evidence that The Colbert Bump is capable of turning a simple mortal into a god! Back in January 12, 2010 Raj Patel a simple nobody mortal was given divine powers thanks to the Colbert Bump, thus Deifying him alongside Moses, Jesus, and Mohammed. Now everyone knows the name Raj Patel! Blessings be upon Stephen! See Also Colbert Report recurring elements